1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organic photoconductors, and more particularly to organic photoconductive compositions formed from merocyanine dyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various photoconductive insulating materials have been used in electrophotographic processes. In xerography, the most widely used photoconductive material to date has been a thin coating of vitreous selenium. In Electrofax processes, the most widely used photoconductor has been zinc oxide dispersed in insulating, film-forming binders. More recently, organic photoconductive compositions have come to the forefront.
Merocyanine dyes have been known as sensitizing dyes for silver halide, as sensitizing dyes for photoconductive compositions, and as light sensitive materials useful in freeradical imaging systems. The merocyanine dyes of this invention have not, however, been used as pigment-type photoconductors for electrophotographic plates.